De Antonio para Lovino
by NekoYaoiBL
Summary: Una conferencia aburrida y te olvidas de que es tu propio cumpleaños. De todas formas, ¿a quien le importa cuando es tu cumpleaños? Por suerte el te recuerda que fecha es hoy de una manera muy especial. Spamano


**Por fin, tras mucho tiempo, me ha dado por subir un fic. A mí me gusta cómo me ha quedado pero no estoy muy segura. Pensé que al escribir sobre una de mis OTP sería más fácil, pero a las 12 y pico de la noche no se piensa con claridad (al menos yo no). Espero que les guste ^^**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mí. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. **

Había sido un día demasiado largo y agotador, todo por culpa de esa maldita conferencia mundial para encontrar una solución a diferentes problemas como el exceso de contaminación. Pero, ¿a quién demonios le importaba eso? Desde luego a Lovino no, y tampoco a otras naciones que se habían echado una larga siesta (como él), durante las más de seis horas que había durado aquel infierno. No es que hubiera estado durmiendo durante toda la conferencia. Ni mucho menos. De hecho, la razón por la que decidió echarse una siesta, aparte de que todo era aburridísimo, fue por culpa de cierto español que no paraba de sonreírle, guiñarle un ojo o simplemente mirarle con esos ojos esmeralda que tenía. ¿Y qué podía hacer él? Pues intentar guardar la compostura al menos un poco, y maldecir a Antonio por lo bajo mientras un color carmín teñía sus mejillas. Más tarde decidiría que lo mejor era dormir un muy largo rato.

De todas formas, mientras recordaba esto, se acordó de que el español no merecía ni una milésima parte de sus pensamientos (ni él, ni nadie) y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para olvidarle a él, y a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente descansado después de echarse la siesta en aquella conferencia, nada más llegar a su casa se tiró de cabeza a su suave y cómodo sofá, no como aquellas endemoniadas sillas de la sala de conferencias que sólo te daban dolores de espalda. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, tras haber acomodado bien la cabeza en un cojín, cuando de repente sonó el timbre. Abrió los ojos bastante molesto y maldijo en voz baja a la persona al otro lado de la puerta. Se quedó callado para fingir que no estaba y volvió a cerrar los ojos en un intento de poder dormir.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Con los ojos cerrados frunció el ceño notablemente.

El timbre sonó por tercera vez.

Una vena comenzó a sobresalir de su frente y con las manos descargó su rabia contra el pobre cojín, como si del bastardo que estaba tocando el timbre se tratase. Aún así, decidió seguir con su propósito de dormir un poco.

El timbre sonó por cuarta vez.

Su paciencia era poca y, fuera quien fuera el bastardo que estaba tocando el timbre, se la había agotado. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y empezó a maldecir a aquel bastardo que no le dejaba dormir, con todo tipo de palabras bonitas que sólo sabía Lovino. Cuando abrió la puerta no se lo esperaba.

-¡Hola, Lovi! Has tardado un poco en abrir ¿sabes?-nada más y nada menos, el español era aquel bastardo que no le dejaba echarse otra siesta.

-¿Qué cojones quieres, bastardo?-preguntó lentamente mientras observaba a Antonio. En su brazo derecho un lazo rojo le llamó la atención.

-¿No te acuerdas, Lovi? Hoy es tu cumpleaños y vine a entregarte tu regalo-aclaró felizmente le ojiverde. De repente varios acontecimientos previos como los guiños de Antonio en la conferencia cobraron sentido. De todas formas, ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de su propio cumpleaños?-Lovi, ¿sigues ahí?-pregunto el español al mismo tiempo que movía una mano delante de su rostro desconcertado.

-P-por supuesto que sí, maldición. Dime, ¿dónde está mi regalo, bastardo?-exigió saber mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Aquí-respondió señalándose a sí mismo-Soy yo-aclaró con una sonrisa tonta en los labios-¿Ves? Hasta llevo un lacito para parecer un regalo-y levantó el brazo para mostrárselo.

-¿Cómo se supone que vas a ser tu mi regalo?-pregunto Lovino bastante confundido.

-Así…-respondió Antonio mientras se agachaba un poco para quedar a la altura del menor y poder besarlo.

Romano no se movió, ni forcejeó, ni siquiera protestó. Porque, ¿para qué negarlo? Antonio le encantaba. Se dejó llevar durante el beso mientras su cara tomaba colores rojizos. Antonio se separó de Lovino mientras esperaba su posible reacción ante aquel repentino roce de labios. Lovino, sin saber qué hacer, desvió la mirada y dejó que parte de su flequillo tapase la cara. Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por una sonora carcajada que provenía del español.

-Jajajajajaja, Lovi… Jajaja… ¡Estás rojo como un tomate! ¡Eres adorable!-exclamó mientras se sujetaba la barriga con ambos brazos.

El italiano enrojeció más, sin saber si era por ira o por vergüenza, y sujetó a Antonio por el cuello de la camisa. No hizo falta nada más para que el mayor captara la indirecta y cesara su risa de inmediato.

-Vale, Lovi, ya no me rio-respondió asustado por miedo a recibir un cabezazo. Lovino desaflojó un poco el agarre-Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido mi regalo?

-N-no ha estado mal…-respondió bastante sonrojado tras haber soltado el agarre del todo.

-Oh… ¡Yo también te quiero, Lovi!-exclamó felizmente mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su querido italiano felizmente.

-¡Espera un momento, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que te amase, maldición!-replicó a la par que se separaba un poco del español.

-Entonces, ¿no me amas?-pregunto Antonio poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Pue-puede que un poco si… -murmuro débilmente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyese.

Y no hizo falta nada más para que Antonio recuperase su sonrisa habitual y se abalanzase de nuevo sobre su querido italiano, uniendo sus labios en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, que Lovi correspondió encantadamente.

-Te… amo…-logró murmurar Lovino entre besos.

-Yo también. Feliz cumpleaños…-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin duda, un cumpleaños memorable.

**Y bueno, ¿Qué les parece? Acepto de todo, reviews, tomatazos, críticas, declaraciones de amor, amenazas de muerte… Ok, eso último no. Pero aún así no dudéis en decirme si cometo algún fallo muy grande. Por cierto, si los personajes quedaron un poco ooc también avisadme. Ah, y gracias por leer hasta aquí **


End file.
